


History Lessons

by EnergeticPlus



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Chase decides to go to college, I seriously blame tumblr, M/M, student!Chase, teacher!Riley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPlus/pseuds/EnergeticPlus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley finds out that Chase never graduated from high school.</p>
<p>Then Chase does something that surprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Lessons

**_History Lessons_ **

Everything was such a mess.

The apartment looked like a hurricane blew through it, scattering anything and everything all over the place. Sofa cushions weren't even on the sofa, they found a home on the floor near the kitchen. Random papers littered the floor in the living room and also in the kitchen. 

Honestly, the moment Riley set foot into the tiny little apartment in Amber Beach, he thought somebody robbed it.

But no, that's just what happens when you live with Chase Randall.

He forgets where he puts something then ends up tearing everything apart come hell or high water trying to find where he put it.

"Chase?" Riley questioned as he tiptoed over some fairly important looking papers, he didn't want to get shoe prints all over them. After all, it was raining outside and his shoes made that obnoxious squeaking sound on the linoleum floor. "Where are you?"

All Riley heard was a grunt coming from the small hallway outside their shared bedroom. Not getting an actual human response from his boyfriend, Riley sighed. "Marco?"

"Polo!" The accent came from the floor of their hallway closet. 

There sat Chase, Indian-style, with a book set open on his lap.

Riley stood there, arms crossed over his chest and refusing to say another word until Chase acknowledged his existence. 

It didn't take Chase long to crane his neck and peer up at his boyfriend, Riley had been standing there tapping his foot impatiently on the cold linoleum floor after all. "Riley, love! What a pleasant surprise!"

A dark blonde eyebrow cocked and a suspicious look appeared on Riley's face. "What did you do?" He gestured behind him at the mess that littered a good chunk of their apartment. "Did Hurricane Chase breeze by?"

Grinning sheepishly, Chase patted the floor next to him asking for Riley to join him on the floor. Still a bit suspicious, Riley agreed and sat down, his legs tucked underneath him as he tried to get comfortable.

"I was looking for something." Chase began but Riley interrupted him, "Obviously."

With a quick glare and Riley mouthing an apology, Chase continued. "My yearbook." Chase held up a thick hard covered book, the year of 2014 plastered across the front in bold gold letters. "Couldn't find where I put it but sure enough, it was in the last place I looked." 

The older boy handed the bound book over to Riley who immediately began flipping through the pages. "What made you want to dig this thing out?" Riley wasn't looking for anything in particular. Oh, let's face it, he wanted to see Chase's school picture and say how cute he looked.

If only the blush that would inevitably creep onto Chase's cheeks would be completely worth it in the end.

"Eh, nostalgia?" Chase shrugged his shoulders as he watched Riley flip through the pages. One page in particular his green eyes found themselves lingering on. With a quick glance, the New Zealander knew exactly what page his boyfriend had landed on.

"Don't you dare laugh."

For a moment, things were silent in Riley's corner. The only sound Chase could hear was his gentle breathing. But that only lasted about twenty seconds before the corners of Riley's lips formed a smile, then all he heard was laughter.

"Hey! I said don't laugh!" Chase lunged forward and grabbed the yearbook out of Riley's hands.

"You're so-- so handsome in this picture!" Riley pointed to it and Chase felt his cheeks warming up.

It was his Senior picture and per his mother's wishes, Chase wore the typical suit and tie for the photo. Naturally he just wanted to make his mother happy, and oddly enough, that was something she wanted.

"So you've never seen me in a tie before!"

Riley's laughter finally began to die down and he leaned forward, letting his cheek rest against Chase's shoulder. "No. But you're handsome. I'd like to see that in person some time." 

Regaining his composure, Chase wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Can this me wearing a tie thing lead up to a night in bed with my precious little raptor?"

Now it was Riley's turn to blush.

"Shut up."

Riley reached forward and took the yearbook from Chase's hands once again. There were plenty more pictures for him to look at, including the one of all the graduating Seniors. The class was fairly small, so it shouldn't be that difficult to find Chase amongst all the other students.

Except for some obnoxious reason, it was. And it was driving Riley insane.

"You're not going to find me, love." Chase's words broke through Riley's concentration and he looked up.

"Why not?"

Sighing, Chase swallowed hard before he spoke. "Because I didn't graduate."

Slamming the yearbook shut, Riley nearly lunged forward and knocked Chase down. But he didn't, he did however reach out and place both of his hands on the dark haired boy's shoulders. "What do you mean, you didn't graduate?"

Small smile on his face, Chase shrugged the shoulders underneath Riley's warm hands. "Didn't. Wasn't that great a year. In and out of school, didn't have the grades to graduate."

Chase had told Riley stories of his life back in New Zealand. He had lived with his mother, his father being in and out of his life. Out more often than anything and Riley could see just how broken Chase felt whenever he spoke about it. Chase loved his mother, but his father was a completely different story. That was the year his father left for good, saying he wanted nothing to do with his son. Whenever he spoke about it, Riley always ended up wrapping his arms around Chase and pulled him against his chest as if to protect him. 

And protect Chase was what Riley did best.

Clapping the yearbook shut, Riley snaked his arms underneath Chase's, pulling him up against him. "Would you feel better if I took you out to dinner?" Riley asked and he could feel Chase nod against him.

"Can we go to Rita's, too?" 

"Anything for you, Chase."

\------

Shortly after the Hurricane Chase incident, Riley entered their apartment after working at the Cafe to find books strewn all over the place.

Honestly, nothing surprised Riley Griffin anymore.

But the sight before him did surprise him. Chase was sitting at their kitchen table, books open all over the place and the dark haired boy was scribbling furiously in a spiral notebook.

"Chase?"

Brown eyes switched from staring at the notebook to looking up and lighting up at the sight of Riley.

"Riley!"

The younger boy set foot into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table across from his boyfriend. "What're you doing?"

Grinning, he tapped his pen against the book closest to Riley. "So I was thinking after I showed you my yearbook. I didn't finish high school but you know, that hasn't stopped me from trying to further my education." He wiggled his eyebrows again and Riley laughed. "Shortly after that, I went to the local community college and picked up a few courses."

This definitely surprised Riley Griffin.

In a good way, naturally.

"Would you mind helping me study? I may have picked up this American history class just so I could have you be my teacher." Chase cleared his throat and began to whistle. It was obvious what Chase wanted, and he was going to get exactly what he wanted.

Riley to be his teacher. 

"Fine, fine. But you have to be a good student and actually listen to me, okay?" 

Chase leaned across the kitchen table and kissed Riley's lips. "Now if you were my teacher in high school, I would've listened to you all day. Straight A's, perfect attendance."

Riley smiled into the kiss and grinned when Chase sat back down in his chair. "This is turning you on, isn't it?"

" _Maaaaybe._ "

Ugh, that accent always made Riley go weak.

**Author's Note:**

> The teacher!Riley and student!Chase prompt had been floating around tumblr. I was sleep deprived [and nervous for a job interview in the morning] so this came about.
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr at remuslupinlovestacos


End file.
